rest in peace gineva weasley
by lizziedizzy555
Summary: so this is really sad because the weasleys and the death eaters have a battle and ... ok im not saying anything else just read! :D


the weasleys were in the kitchen eating breakfast, except ginny who was reading a letter that was delivered by percys new owl he got from, Arthur.

she smiled at the letter.

Dear Ginny you are so beautiful and sexy please come to my house at 11:00 tonight and we can go somewhere far together.

from dean thomas.

" Ginny eat your breakfast love" her mother said.

" huh what did you say mum?" ginny asked startled.

Ron, Fred, george, Percy and bill and Charlie stared at her suspiciously.

" Ginny I said eat your breakfast" molly said sounding annoyed.

" what if I don't want to" ginny said earning a disapproving look from her parents.

" what does the letter say, gins" fred said grinning at his sister.

" none of your business" ginny said.

" is it from dean thomas again" ron asked, he never leaves you alone.

Ginny glared at Ron.

then she took the smallest bite of toast then stood up and went to her room.

she was about to write back to dean when she heard a lot of noise, she then realized her brothers were spying on her! groaning, she hid under her bed covers.

the door opened.

" Ginny we all know your here" George said.

bill grabbed hold of her.

Ginny squealed.

she looked up at all the weasley boys.

" Now ginny you can do this the easy way" ron said.

" what do you freaks want" Ginny snapped.

" we want to see the letter" bill said.

"no way" ginny screamed.

she got up and grabbed the letter, and ran out of the room.

she could hear them chase after her, she thundered down the room and out of the house.

she went into the shed and grabbed her broomstick and mounted.

she flew up to her room, in her open window.

she packed stuff into a bag including makeup.

then she flew far away as possible she landed at dean Thomas house in the forest.

dean lived alone.

" hey baby you look extra nice should we have sex tonight" dean said.

" yes dean I would love to" Ginny said smiling.

they went inside.

just then there was a noise outside, to Ginny's horror it was her family, they were surrounded by death eaters and of course her ex boyfriend draco malfoy.

" what is it gins" dean asked.

" one second dean I will be right back" ginny replied.

Ginny went outside, and yelled at the death eaters.

" hey little fuckers come kill me"

all her family stared at her and yelled in suprise GINNY!

ginny raised her wand, and yelled

immedietly draco was thrown backwards and banged his head.

furious, he came and pointed his wand and yelled a few words.

ginny was thrown on the floor. all her family were trying to do something but the magic held them back.

draco raised his wand, and pointed at ginny it lifted her up.

" now Ginny this time i will kill you for dumping me" draco said.

" let her the fuck go" charlie yelled.

" I mean it draco let her go now or we will kill you" george and fred said.

" fuck off draco" ron said.

" let her go or i will kill you no one touches our little sister" bill and percy yelled.

molly and arthur started crying.

just then dean thomas came out and got his wand and fired some fire bolts at draco, making him let go of ginny, and the weasleys.

ginny rose to her feet.

" fine kill me then draco go on" ginny said.

arthur ran over to her, followed by her brothers while molly raised her wand protectivly.

" YOU KILL HER YOU KILL ME! arthur yelled.

" and me" fred said.

" me too" george said, he and ron standing in front of ginny protectively.

" dont you hurt my sister you son of a bitch" percy screamed.

bill and charlie grabbed draco, but before that he aimed his wand at ron and screamed: AVADA KADAVRA!

ginny screamed and pushed ron out of the way, the spell landed on her and she fell down.

dean grabbed ginny but it was too late, she was dead.

Molly screamed, so did arthur and her brothers eyes widened in horror, they all ran over to dean.

" ginny wake up, please ginny" dean begged.

dean put ginny on the floor.

bill pushed forward and picked her up.

" she wont leave us we will all make sure"

" please let me kill malfoy first" george snarled.

" permisson granted" percy said.

" I will do my honour of helping you" ron said glaring at draco.

charlie and fred, and arthur, and molly came forward.

bellatrix was laughing hysterically.

" why are you laughing, you fucking bitch" molly screamed and pointed a wand at bellatrix and waved her wand and yelled: AVADA KADAVRA!

bellatrix exploded leaving a lot of black smoke behind.

as for bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Fred and George, they stood near dean.

ginnys eyes opened a bit.

" ginny stay alive please"

" sis we love you dont die or we will all kill ourselves"

" dont worry ginny we will all fuck draco"

ginny sighed and looked up at her six way overprotective brothers, she then realised that she was being carried by bill.

bill kissed her on her forehead, so did the others.

molly rushed over to her daughter and took her from bill and kissed her about a thousand times so did arthur.

" ginny dont scare us like that" molly said, tears running down her face.

" please ginny dont do that again" arthur said kissing his daughter then his wife.

" goodbye" ginny said loudly.

dean turned around, so did, the weasley boys.

they all came running, to the dying girl.

" no Ginny don't say that" Fred said holding his only sisters hand, and crying hardly.

" please don't die Ginny please" George said taking his sisters only hand, tears running down his face.

bill, charlie, ron and percy were crying and kept kissing ginnys forehead thinking that she would stay alive if they kept kissing her forhead.

the weasleys wouldnt let go of ginny they kept kissing her, all of them.

finally ginny said one last thing.

" goodbye I love you all this isn't forever I will see you in heaven" ginny said giving a weak smile.

" Ginny don't you dare die" Ron said.

" GINNY PLEASE WAKE UP" Charlie yelled.

" GINNY NOOOOOOOOOO" molly screamed.

the twins grabbed Ginny and shook her.

" GINNY WAKE UP NOW PLEASE" the twins said crying harder.

percy and bill and arthur kept crying, no one would stop, the weasley family loved her to much that they would never get over it.

ginny stared at the sky, mere moments later, she was cold her eyes were wide open.

the weasleys all screamed in horror, Draco grinned evilly.

" you all look sad what happened"

" Draco we are going to fucking kill ya" Percy snapped.

dean Thomas had ran away too upset.

George had Ginny's lifeless body, in his arms, sobbing and kissing her at the same time.

Ron, and Fred and everyone gave ginny one last kiss.

Percy aimed his wand at Draco. AVADA KADAVRA!

few moments later Draco was dead.

the weasleys cheered.

Mr. malfoy was furious, so was Mrs. malfoy, they both raised their wands at the weasleys.

mrs weasley was still crying, so was the others.

George wouldn't let anyone take, his little sister away from him, neither did ron,fred,charlie,bill and percy.

" rest in peace my beautiful baby girl" mrs weasley said, her tears sliding down her face.

" rest in peace my baby girl" mr weasley said sobbing.

" rest in peace my lovely baby sister im sorry you died" fred said crying.

" Ginevra we all love you and please rest in peace I love you so much I miss you" george said, sobbing so hard he couldnt finish the rest.

" dear baby sis rest in peace I love you so much and I miss you" ron said crying.

" dearest baby sis I love you and we killed draco and I wish you never died" percy said, sobbing.

" dear baby sis I am having a divorce with fleur because she is a bitch to you and I don't want to be with her the rest of my life and deal with her shit anymore.

" BILL! molly screamed.

" sorry mum"

" dear baby sis fuck the malfoys and all of them we have killed draco and he is fucking himself to hell right now I love you even though you're dead rest in peace.

a few days later ( the funeral)

everyone was sitting at the front, dean thomas was crying a lot. the weasleys were crying, and the weasleys boys and arthur were gonna carry ginnys coffin and all the weasley family were gonna do bidding prayers.

ron, george, fred, percy, bill, and charlie were all hugging each other at this sad time, whilst crying about losing thier baby sister, how could god do this to them.

" I would like to share a funny moment when Ginny was just 2 years old and it was her birthday, she didnt like the cake and she threw it at mamas face" molly laughed, everyone joined in.

" also I would like to say goodbye to my Gorgeous baby girl who is now in heaven and watching us all" molly said and she started crying again.

she then walked over to the coffin and kissed it, then she went back and did a speech.

" Goodnight Ginny, you are ok in heaven now we will join you soon dont worry" molly said and started crying again, this time everyone cried.

the rest of the weasleys couldnt finish thier speech because they were crying too much.

Ginny weasley did not exist anymore, she is now a angel in the skys, watching over them, and until that day when they are all reunited with her, thier adventure continues...

authors note

hey! so I hope you enjoyed this story in my other stories Ginny will be alive it's just this story she's dead :( but I think I made it depressing enough so i finished it there, so my next story will be long like this but will have more chapters thx for reading xxx


End file.
